Network devices, such as routers, switches, gateways, etc., are sometimes used to transmit a data flow to and/or from a client device. Network devices sometimes include information regarding a Quality of Service (QoS) that identifies how the data flow is to be treated during transmission (e.g., such that the data flow receives a desired level of network resources and/or a desired service). Different types of data flows may be in need of different QoS treatments. Providing information that identifies different QoS treatments for different types of data flows to multiple network devices can be cumbersome and difficult to manage.